The overall goal of this U24 application is to continue supporting a team of investigators to develop new and provide established, state-of-the-art high resolution mouse imaging techniques to local cancer investigators. The Harvard Small Animal Imaging Resource (SAIR) has a proven track record for innovation in molecular imaging and clinical translation, has served over 70 regional cancer investigators and currently performs imaging studies for over 40 cancer related base grants. The Program is affiliated with two NCI designated Cancer Centers (the Dana Farber Harvard Cancer Center (DFHCC) and the MIT Center for Cancer Research) and several Mouse Model of Human Cancer Consortia (MMHCC). The specific goals of the SAIR are to: 1) increase the availability and expand types of high resolution mouse imaging systems, 2) develop new techniques and methods to image cellular and molecular information of specific cancers and organs, 3) assist with image acquisition, 4) maintain and ensure the proper use of imaging equipment, 5) assist in image analysis, processing, quantitation, interpretation and image fusion and 6) provide training to investigators and collaborators with regard to a) small animal handling and monitoring, b) small animal imaging and c) the specifics of utilizing the array of imaging equipment best to address the specific questions at hand. Ancillary cores of this Program include a Pathology, Chemistry, Cell and Bioinformatics Cores. Multidisciplinary training will involve participation in hands-on projects, seminars and didactic lecture series. The overall focus of this proposal is to provide a shared resource and tools, which allow cancer researchers to incorporate state-of-the-art imaging technologies into their individual research studies. The SAIR has become a dynamic and diverse resource wherein exchange of techniques and ideas occurs rapidly and fosters interdisciplinary collaborations in cancer research.